heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wikipedia
en: Wikipedia is a well-known wiki and free encyclopedia founded by Jimmy Wales and Larry Sanger in January 2001 and hosted by the non-profit organization Wikimedia Foundation. Today, Wikipedia exists in many different language versions. 2011: Wikipedia schlägt von der Nutzung her alle Nachschlagewerke der Welt: Zehn Jahre nach ihrer Gründung umfasst die englischsprachige Ausgabe 3,5 Millionen Begriffe, über eine Million die deutsche. Der 30bändige gedruckte Brockhaus (ehemals aus Mannheim, Auflage von 1972) hat 300.000 Einträge. 2015: 2018: Allgemein ist ein Projekt zur Erstellung einer Online-Enzyklopädie in mehreren Sprachversionen, zum Teil auch in Dialekten einer Sprache. Am 15. Januar 2001 ging die englische Version der Wikipedia online. Innerhalb weniger Jahre wuchs das Projekt von Jimmy Wales zu einer globalen Wissensammlung. Die deutsche Version ist zur Zeit die zweitgrößte - gemessen an den Stichworteinträgen. Es wäre auch vorstellbar, dass es dort ein entsprechendes Wiki in einem unserer Dialekte gibt oder es aufgebaut wird. Das Wiki ist nicht Teil der Wikipedia. Es verfolgt andere Ziele (vergl. bitte die Startseite): Hier wird nicht unbedingt nur das Ergebnis wissenschaftlich nachgewiesener Forschung dargestellt. Die Meinung über Mannheim und seine Leute kann in gewissem Umfang von allen Interessierten auch "nichtwissenschaftlich" dargestellt werden. Darüber entscheiden sowohl Nutzer (quasi zunächst — nämlich durch ihre Beiträge und deren Änderungen, neudeutsch die Edits) wie letztlich der presserechtlich Verantwortliche für die Website. Mannheim und Heidelberg in der Wikipedia Die Wikipedia ist wesentlich größer als das Rh-N-Wiki; sie enthält einen sehr ausführlichen Artikel zu und ein , verfolgt aber mit seinen Artikeln auch einen anderen Ansatz. Im Prinzip erscheint in Wikipedia nur die Wiedergabe bereits vorhandener Veröffentlichungen – sie soll ein Abbild möglichst wissenschaftlich unumstrittener Lehrmeinungen werden. Andere Beiträge können dort schnell entfernt werden und das geschieht auch immer wieder (Löschdiskussionen-LD, Relevanzkriterien-RK´s). Einzelne Straßen zum Beispiel können dort zwar aufgenommen werden, es werden dort aber nicht einzelne Geschäfte oder Personen aufgezählt. Im HD-MA-Wiki können aber alle Geschäfte aus einer Straße oder einem Wohnblock aufgezählt werden. Hier im Wiki können darüber auch einzelne Artikel entstehen und ihre Leser finden. Artikel-Themen, die bereits auch in der Wikipedia beschrieben werden, können verlinkt werden (siehe unten). Man sollte sich aber auf die Ergänzung der Information beziehen (Links zu Einrichtungen, Geschäften etc). Es muss ja nicht alles doppelt erscheinen. Bei Übersichten kann aber die Kopie durchaus Sinn machen. Das Vorbild Weltweit haben solche Lexika ein großes Vorbild in Frankreich. Im 18. Jahrhundert entstand dort noch als Buch die “Encyclopédie ou dictionnaire raisonné‎“ (übersetzt Nachschlagewerk für das gesamte Wissen oder begründetes/vernünftiges Wörterbuch). Diese Enzyklopädie gilt als Ausdruck für das Zeitalter der Aufklärung, als allein ein Glaubenswort zur Begründung von Zusammenhängen nicht mehr genügt hat. 1780 wurde die Reihe mit dem vorerst 35. und letzten Band abgeschlossen. Es war durchaus konsequent, dass die damalige Katholische Kirche -erfolglos- zunächst versucht hat, die Verbreitung dieses Buchs zu verhindern. Übrigens befindet sich auch im Deutschen Museum noch ein Original-Exemplar von Diderot und d’Alembert. Spätere Enzyklopädien waren zum Bspl. die Encyclopaedia Britannica oder Der Brockhaus. Lizenz-Fragen Die Wikipedia® ist, wie das MünchenWiki ebenfalls ein Wiki (das Wort beschreibt die technische Umsetzung der verlinkten Textbeiträge im Internet mit der Programmiersprache html und deren Abkömmlingen), steht aber seit Juli 2009 unter der Creative Commons by-sa-Lizenz; das bedeutet, man darf die Texte frei weiterverwenden und weiterverändern, solange das unter der gleichen Lizenz geschieht. Sie ist damit nicht mehr beidseitig kompatibel zum Münchenwiki, Texte dürfen nicht mehr ohne Weiteres wechselseitig sondern nur mit Nachweis der jeweiligen Quelle übernommen werden. Über das Einbinden Artikel Mit Vorlagen lassen sich Text-Bausteine und automatische Links einfügen. Für die Wikipedia gibt es z.B. diese Vorlagen: * Im Fließtext: mit , sieht dann so aus: * Unter dem Text (sozusagen als Fußzeile) eingefügt: :: ergibt: Bilder Bei einem Bild aus der Wikipedia ist zu setzen Bei einem Bild von dann Portal-Projekt bei WP Das bei Wikipedia soll den WP-Lesern dort den Einstieg in die Artikel über München erleichtern. Es sammelt und koordiniert WP-intern. Dortige Autoren sind vielfach auch im MuenchenWiki aktiv oder sind dazu herzlich eingeladen. Das München Wiki:Portal leistet innerhalb des MünchenWikis entsprechendes hier für diese Artikel und ihre Autoren. Sonstige Bezüge zu München Der damals 44jährige Wikipedia-Gründer Jimmy D. Wales erhielt 2010 einen Preis in München. Der Mitbegründer der Internet-Enzyklopädie Wikipedia ist in München mit dem Kulturpreis der Eduard-Rhein-Stiftung geehrt worden. Der Stifter Eduard Rudolph Rhein (1900–1993) war Gründer der Fernsehzeitschrift „Hörzu“ und Autor der „Mecki“-Kinderbücher. Städte bei WP Stadtportale in der Wikipedia gibt es bereits (Stand von 2017) von :Almaty · Augsburg · Basel · Bautzen · Berlin · Bern · Bielefeld · Bonn/Rhein-Sieg · Braunschweig · Bremen · Buenos Aires · Bukarest · Chemnitz · Chicago · Dortmund · Dresden · Düsseldorf · Frankfurt/Rhein-Main · Genf · Graz · Görlitz · Halle (Saale) · Hamburg · Hannover · Heidelberg · Heilbronn · Hermannstadt · Istanbul · Jerusalem · Kaiserslautern · Karlsruhe · Kassel · Kiew · Köln · Lausanne · Leipzig · Linz · London · Los Angeles · Lübeck · Ludwigshafen · Luzern · Magdeburg · Mainz · Mannheim · Memmingen · Moskau · München · Münster · New York City · Nürnberg · Paris · Posen · Regensburg · Reutlingen · Rom · Rostock · Salzburg · St. Gallen · Sankt Petersburg · Seattle · St. Pölten · Stralsund · Stuttgart · Timișoara · Tokio · Toronto · Trier · Tübingen · Warschau · Wien · Windhoek · Winterthur · Worms · Wuppertal · Zürich Keine Übernahme Wir ermutigen dazu, dieses Wiki auch bei diesen kleinen Dingen besser als die "große Schwester" Wikipedia werden zu lassen. Die Übernahme kleinerer, ganz typischer sprachlicher oder gestalterischer Mängel mancher Wikipedia-Autoren wird hier möglichst vermieden: * Das Aneinanderklatschen von verschiedenen Inhalten in einem Absatz oder von Trennlinien ohne Abstände zum Textblock davor und dahinter. * Neuartige Satzkonstruktionen ohne abschließendes Verb/Tätigkeitswort * Scheinbare Schachtelsätze, die unterschiedliche Subjekte und nicht zu einander gehörige Inhalte nebeneinander stellen. * Überhaupt ewiglange Satzkonstruktionen * Artikellänge ist scheinbar ein Gütekriterium (Verdacht: manchmal ist die Fähigkeit etwas kurz und bündig zu erklären ein Beitrag zur Verbesserung) * Verlinkung von allem und jedem, auch banaler Ausdrücke (z. B. Brot) * Hypertrophe Fremdwort-Verwendung (Nein Fremdwörter sind kein Beweis für Fachkunde; man spricht Deutsch, meistens) * Kennzeichnung von Personen grundsätzlich mit Nationalität oder Parteizugehörigkeit (die gleichen Leute lehnen dann z. B. Frauen indirekt ab, indem sie generell alles nur mit der männlicher Wortform beschreiben.) Weblinks * Wikipedia-Gründer erhält Preis. Bei merkur-online, 18. Okt. 2010 Kategorie:Internet